Sagara
Male: 173 cm / 58kg |nonhuman traits = snake-like eyes fangs purple tongue |family = Vasuki (former partner) Manasvin (partner/presumed dead) |first appearance-kubera = Episode 38 |sneakpeek = Episode 20 |heritage = Sura|clan1 = }} Sagara is a nastika and the current king of the Ananta clan. How she became king is currently a mystery, as she lacks the support of the nastikas of her clan other than Vasuki. She is currently in the human realm looking to avenge the death of the first king, Ananta. Appearance Sagara's normal appearance is that a 14-year-old girl (15 Korean age), but will change it under special circumstances, such as appearing 20 for the purpose of romance. Her complexion is pale. She has long blue hair that she has fastened into two side-ponytails. The ponytails are bound with red ties with a blue, leaf-like decoration attached to it. She has thin black eyebrows and red eyes with vertically elongated pupils. She also has pointy teeth and a purple tongue. Sagara wears wide gray short pants that are held up with galluses, with a large blue ribbon in the back. The galluses are fastened to the pants with red buttons in the front, and are tied in several layers around her neck, leaving her back bare. She wears a piece of blue cloth that goes around her bust, and is worn over the galluses. She wears purplish high-soled shoes that have a blue outline on the top, which is fastened by red rubber, and purplish stockings, that elongate into her pants. Leez's friend Kaz commented on how she was even more beautiful than Brilith. She also wears purplish gloves. On top of her usual garment, she often wears a lighter purplish sleeved overcoat. The overcoat is worn closed on the top, but widely opens in the lower part, which leaves her abdomen area visible. The coat comes with a wide blue scarf on the top, and fastens two red open-circles at the sharp ends of the coat on both sides. In order to break the barrier that protects Brilith, she uses her transcendental Black Scale and partially transforms. She loses her coat, and has a purplish-black right arm that resembles a large claw with two large teeth on the outer side. The upper part of her arm has a crimson pattern on it, and her shoulder has a few crimson to purple feather-like objects on it. Her enlarged left arm is of similar purplish-black color and has five sharp claws tipping her fingers. The claw appears to have purplish bone formations around the wrist, thumb, index finger, ring finger and a red circle surrounding the base of thumb and index finger. As a nastika, Sagara is capable of freely changing her gender, and she uses her stronger male form to deal with dangerous situations such as confronting Agni or Leez. As a male she has short blue hair, red eyes with elongated pupils, thin black eyebrows, and her clothes closely resemble what she wore in her female form. She wears dark purplish shoes, long trousers of similar color which are held up by a belt and lack the ribbon, and a purplish vest with a single red button. On top she wears her regular coat which comes with the scarf, but is lacking the red circles. 1-38 Sagara passes thru the gate.png|Sagara's entrance into the human realm Partial transformation.PNG|Sagara's partial transformation Eyes.PNG|crazy eyes 1-81 male-form Sagara.png|Sagara's male form Personality Sagara likes to manipulate those around her, and often has a mischievous smile while she does so. She's very assertive and willing to sacrifice anything to achieve her goals. She's also honest about herself such as admitting her selfishness as a king. If Sagara has also been shown to not care about the well-being of her clan despite being king due to her clan's nastikas not acknowledging her as the king as well as not looking for revenge on Ananta's death, she is shown being angry when her followers were hurt by Gandharva suras, and refused to let Riagara cover their escape from Agni since she would die doing so. She can usually keep her cool, and emerge with a smiling face when she is challenged, but dislikes it when her plans are interrupted, or when she is threatened by those much lower on the power ladder than her. Rank means a great deal to Sagara, who fixates on her proximity to power. She is also fond of creating havoc. Despite that, she also has a softer side and has been shown crying when Ananta died. Altogether, Sagara is a very emotional sura; whatever happens, she reacts heavily to it. Her appearance is very important for her, too. She likes to hear she's beautiful and dislikes taking her partial transformation because it makes her look ugly. It is hinted this is the reason she stays in female form, despite being a little stronger in her male form. Notes * Sagara is one of the 12 characters who appear in the series Prologue. She shares a panel with Brilith and may represent "justice and responsibility." * She seems to be looking for revenge for Ananta's death, which might be considered ironic, since she allied herself with the man who supposedly killed him. * Sagara has had "too many lovers and children to remember them all," but this is likely true for most nastikas. * Currygom says her female voice is very beautiful and in male form it is somewhat high. * She always desired Ananta, who spurned her. She was with Vasuki the longest time out of all her partners, and was most recently with Manasvin. * In Hindi, "सागर" (Sagara) means sea. References es:Sagara